


Midnight Romp

by Steggy4evr



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America, Peggy Carter - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, steggy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy4evr/pseuds/Steggy4evr
Summary: Steve wakes up in the middle of the night, horny as hell. Peggy doesn't mind.





	Midnight Romp

Peggy was a deep sleeper. Most people learned quickly not to wake her up, unless it was a dire emergency. And after a week-long mission with the Avengers, she was especially tired. But Steve was in dire need and decided to risk waking her up anyway.

Pressed against her back, breathing in her heady scent, Steve pushed her hair out of the way and started kissing her neck. He lingered at each spot, gently sucking, scraping his teeth lightly against her skin before sliding his mouth half an inch over and repeating the process. Peggy let out a soft sigh and unconsciously moved her head, giving him better access to her neck. He continued moving his lips towards the spot on the curve of her neck he knew to be her weakness. Steve pressed his lips harder against her skin, nipping gently with his teeth. He knew just what drove her wild, and he was soon rewarded with a moan of desire from Peggy.

"Steve," she whispered.

"Sshhh."

Lightly, he trailed his fingertips down her arm, feeling goosebumps break out under his touch. He gripped her hip and pulled her tight against him, causing her to gasp as she felt him, already hot and hard, against her backside. Steve continued his assault on her neck, while slowly moving his cock against her. Peggy made a move to turn towards him, but he held her firmly in place. He brought his hand up and caressed her breasts, circling her nipples with his thumb. Steve nibbled her earlobes as he fondled her breasts, catching his breath as Peggy moaned loudly. Running his fingers down her flat stomach to her center, he teased her by drawing circles on her thigh. Exasperated, Peggy tried to grab his hand and force it where she needed it most. Chuckling softly in her ear, Steve easily overpowered her and continued to glide his fingertips smoothly everywhere but where she was desperate to have him.

"Steve, please," she begged, moving her hips in time with his so they were in sync. Steve's breathing grew ragged. It never failed to undo him, Peggy giving up control and begging him for release. In bed was the only place she ever relinquished all control, and knowing that she needed him as much as he needed her, that she trusted him completely to take care of her, always brought him to the edge.

"Peggy," he groaned, pulling his hips away just enough to position himself to enter her from behind. Slowly, Steve pushed his throbbing cock into her, savoring the wetness that surrounded him. At the same time, he finally moved his hand to her center and began to stroke her folds, his fingers gently searching, finding her button, teasing, rubbing, moving his fingers in time with his cock thrusting in and out of her.

They were both gasping now, Peggy's hand gripping Steve's thigh, urging him faster and faster, her hips rocking back and forth, meeting him stroke for stroke. As she arched her back and he felt her muscles start to clench around him, Steve gave a final thrust, shuddering hard with the strength of his climax.

They lay together quietly for a few minutes, catching their breath, before Peggy finally spoke.

"You do realize that you're the only person in the universe to wake me up without suffering my wrath, right?"

"Well I certainly hope I'm the only one with that distinction!" Steve huffed. They laughed quietly together, then drifted back to sleep, each lulled by the other's heartbeat.


End file.
